


Meant To Be

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers have had many women but that was never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

“That's my boy!”  
Dean glanced back with a triumphant chuckle as Sam took the lively Sarah into his arms and pulled her into a lusty kiss.

The beautiful, intelligent, courageous and down to earth young woman was just the right kind of girl for his emo moody little brother, but even as he said the words, a mote of panic rippled through Dean at the thought she might be THE one to take Jessica's place in Sam's heart, whenever his brother had finally worked through the grief for the unfortunate girl's death.

But Dean quashed the traitorous thought.  
All he wanted was for Sam to be happy, and if the price to pay was hunting alone while Sammy became a big-time lawyer with a wife and two point five kids, then he'd accept it.

But as the weeks passed and Sam didn't mention her again, it was Dean himself who threw out the suggestion that Sam give her a ring, set up a date. What harm could a night out do?  
Sam had nodded non-committally, but the call was never made.

 

By the time they met up with Madison, Dean had become used to his brother's presence at his side, the separation caused by Stanford all but forgotten. Sure things were not perfect but the closeness and the synchronicity in the hunt they'd had when they were younger, had returned.

Dean truly felt his brother's pain when Sam had been asked by Madison herself to put her down. It had taken a heavy toll on his baby brother.

The elder Winchester took his pleasure where he found it, but from then on Sam seemed to shy away from women.  
Dean got it, he really did. Out of three women his little brother had loved or shown affection for, two had died bloody. 

Not that Sam had ever been a one night stand kinda guy. He 'd always liked to court the girl first before thinking about jumping into bed with her, but now it was heart-breaking to watch Sam give more love to his inanimate lap-top than to a living breathing woman.

As if in compensation, Dean found himself getting more hands-on with Sam; a pat to the shoulder, cupping his brother's neck when he was injured, ruffling the over-long hair.  
Once Sam would have shied away, throwing out an exasperated bitch-face, but now he'd just lean into Dean's touch until it was Dean who pulled away first, guilty at the feelings of comfort his brother's touch gave him, feelings he didn't want to dwell on.

When the bitch Ruby erupted on the scene, Dean's antenna had vibrated in warning from the first instant, and when he came back from hell to find Sam had fallen completely into her clutches, he came to hate her with every fibre of his being.  
Furthermore, the images of her and Sam together fuelled a jealousy he didn't know how to interpret, and when he plunged the demon-killing knife into her breast, he almost orgasmed in satisfaction.

After Sam's fall into the Cage, Dean had gone to Lisa for the sole reason he'd promised Sam.  
But Dean had been deluding himself that domesticity could be his life now. Truth was, he was lost without Sam. If his soulless brother hadn't shown up when he did, he'd had every intention of leaving.  
Lisa and Ben deserved far more that Dean could ever give them.

After the djinn had knocked him unconscious, he'd never forget the moment he'd opened his eyes and seen Sam sitting there.  
“Is this heaven?” he'd asked open-eyed like a child unwrapping an unexpected gift.  
It had been in that precise moment that everything had become clear.  
His heaven was Sammy.  
It was a difficult truth to accept but Dean understood it to be true. He'd never be happy with anyone else. 

 

Dragged to Purgatory along with Dick Roman, Dean hadn't been expecting Sam to ride in on a white steed and rescue him, the kid hadn't been able to do anything when Dean had been taken off to hell; so freaked out he'd let himself be seduced by Ruby's lies.  
So it wasn't difficult for him to imagine Sam had no way of getting him out of Purgatory either.  
But when he'd found out Sam had been trying to play the squeaky clean husband to Amelia, and had brushed off Dean's disappearance without asking himself where his big brother had ended up or even if he was dead, anger had overcome him, tainting the brothers' relationship for weeks.

In the end, Dean wasn't sure what had happened with his baby brother while he was in Purgatory, Sam himself couldn't fully explain it and Dean suspected his brother's mind had been tampered with. It would have been easy for angels or demons to slap a whammy on him to keep him from searching for his big brother.

But there had been no point in brooding over the past.  
If he got a whiff of anything shady concerning Sam's year on his own, he'd act on it, but in the meanwhile he was going to concentrate on helping Sam understand where his future lay, not with some woman, but with him!

It wasn't until they'd met Henry and discovered the Men of Letters' bunker that Dean decided the time was right to take his and Sam's relationship to another level, a level he'd been fantasising about for years now.  
They finally had a permanent home-base and there was plenty to be said for not having to continually pack and unpack duffels and sleep in cheap motel rooms every night.

 

 

Dean gazed down at his sleeping brother with fond affection.  
He'd held off, never judging the time to be right until a deep cut he'd been stitching on Sam's upper arm had brought him up close, and he'd tentatively brushed Sam's lips with his own.

Sam had remained motionless, his lips stiff and unresponsive, his geek brain trying to analyse Dean's action.  
Dean had pulled back, not insisting, wanting to see his brother's eyes, to understand if Sam's expression was one of revulsion for the unbrotherly kiss.

Dean...? What...? 

Dean didn't proffer a word, he just waited. The ball was in Sam's court now.  
He'd taken a risk, if Sam repulsed him, Dean knew it was all over.  
At best his baby brother would keep his distance, at worst Sam would take off for who knows how long to elaborate what had just happened.

He was about to lower his gaze and turn away when Sam reached out and cupped his neck, pulling him down.  
This time Sam's lips were no longer stiff with surprise but soft and yielding, sweeter than anything Dean had ever tasted, the kiss filling him with unbeknown sensations.  
If this was the effect of a chaste touch of their lips, what heights would sex together take them to.

The sex had been every bit as good as Dean could have imagined.  
Sam was a heady wine, an apple pie with cream and..... wildly wanton in bed! The prissy, goody-goody image he transmitted when interviewing little old ladies or witnesses on hunts disappeared between the sheets, and Sam morphed into a sexual partner that gave as much as he took.

But Dean knew the sex was merely the physical expression of the love they had for each other.  
Dean could have lived without the sex, but never without the love and it would be the loss of that love that would definitely destroy Dean; it was the only thing that ever could.

 

“Hey,” Sam's sleepy voice murmured as he turned onto his back to look up at his brother.  
“Hey, yourself,” Dean answered, leaning down for a quick kiss.

“I could be doing with a coffee,” Sam grinned lazily. “You can't deny I deserve one after last night.”

Dean chuckled. ”Just because you deliver the best blow job in the continental U.S. of A, doesn't mean you get to be spoiled, little brother.”

Sam continued to grin up at him unrepentant, until Dean rolled his eyes, slipped out of bed and made to go to the door, when Sam's big hand gripped his arm.  
“What....?”  
“I love you, Dean,” Sam said, “You know that, don't you?”

Dean's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the first time Sam had said those words to him, but each time he did, it touched Dean's soul.  
“That gets you a coffee complete with vanilla and chocolate topping, princess,” he smirked and Sam's answering dimpled smile filled him with infinite warmth.

The end.


End file.
